Petit Roitelet
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Régulus est l'une des étoiles les plus brillantes du ciel nocturne. Elle est aussi connue sous le nom de Kalb Al Asad qui signifie littéralement le Cœur du Lion . /OS qui prend sa source dans une des théories de l'univers d'Harry Potter


Régulus se demandait encore comment le Trio d'Or n'avait pas pu faire le lien après toutes ces années. Ces Gryffondors ne voyaient vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Il ricana un instant, crachotant des petits bouts de bave.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de choisir sa partenaire. Il avait eu peur que son intelligence acérée ne se retourne contre lui et qu'elle ne comprenne qui il était. Mais il s'était inquiété pour rien. Elle, comme ses deux meilleurs amis, n'avait rien compris. Il avait pourtant cru qu'avec l'affaire de Queudver elle se serait doutée de quelque chose. Il était sûr que pendant quelques semaines elle l'avait regardé d'une manière différente. Pourtant le temps avait passé, il avait continué à se cacher et elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers son frère. Son seul regret. Ne pas avoir pu lui parler. Des deux, il avait toujours pensé que Sirius serait celui qui vivrait le plus longtemps. Sa mort l'avait pris de court. Comme toujours quand il pensait à lui, un léger ronronnement lui échappa. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il lui manquait. Ils n'avaient plus été en bon terme depuis des années avant sa disparition et l'enfermement de Sirius mais ils étaient _frères_. C'était un lien qui transcendait le temps, l'espace, les croyances et même la mort. Avec le temps, il avait compris que lorsque Sirius était parti, ça n'avait pas été une trahison envers lui. Son frère n'avait jamais pensé qu'en abandonnant sa famille, il l'abandonnait lui aussi. Un pur Gryffondor. Avait-il déjà précisé qu'un Gryffondor ne voyait jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez ? Sirius était toujours prêt à entrer en guerre, à se battre, à montrer à tous un courage à la limite de la folie. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments, il n'avait jamais su comment les exprimer. Sirius pas plus que lui, songea Régulus. Il avait continué à discrètement veiller sur lui à Poudlard. Une surveillance teintée de rancœur. A cette époque, il ne savait plus s'il devait continuer à l'aimer ou le haïr comme sa cousine Bellatrix. Alors il l'observait de loin, rire avec ses amis, draguer Marlène, appeler James son frère et faire comme s'il n'existait plus. Cette attitude l'avait blessé au-delà du possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les coups d'œil dans sa direction quand Sirius pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas. L'ombre qui le suivait lorsqu'il rentrait tard le soir dans les cachots. Son frère continuait aussi à veiller sur lui. Envers et contre tout. Envers et contre _tous_. Ils auraient dû en faire leur maxime.

Il avait très vite compris que son frère et ses deux autres idiots d'amis s'entrainaient pour devenir des Animagus. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Pettigrew était allé à l'infirmerie, passant devant lui sans le voir, un bonnet vissé sur la tête pour cacher ses sales oreilles de rat. Il en avait conclu que s'ils en étaient capables, lui-même pouvait le faire. Il avait aussi un avantage non négligeable sur les Gryffons. Il pratiquait couramment l'Occlumencie et se débrouillait plus ou moins en Légilimancie. Il avait donc une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même et de son subconscient. Il se connaissait déjà. Et son Animagus l'avait fait sourire. Il lui correspondait parfaitement et était aux antipodes de celui de Sirius. Même leurs représentations chimériques ne pouvaient se supporter. Ils portaient tout les deux trop bien leur nom. Sirius. Régulus. Deux étoiles parmi les plus brillantes du Ciel. La constellation du Chien. La constellation du Lion. Peut-être était-il un Gryffon repentit après tout ? Cette idée le fit presque s'étouffer avec la boulette de plumes qu'il avait voulu régurgiter. Après quelques crachotements, il reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Il avait pourtant fini par se détourner de lui. Il avait accepté l'héritage de sa famille et grossit les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était allé plus loin que quiconque dans la recherche de Sortilèges Noirs. Il en avait conclut que cette magie n'avait finalement que peu de différences avec la blanche. Seul le but pour lequel elle était utilisée variait. Il ne parvenait pas à totalement regretter cette partie de sa vie. Parce que s'il n'avait pas suivi l'idéologie de sa famille, il n'aurait pas réussi à reprendre un des Horcruxes à son Maître. La sensation de victoire et de revanche qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant valait toutes les années de misère qu'il avait subit par la suite.

Et il avait finalement appris à apprécier sa vie simple. Le coussin sur lequel il se reposait maintenant à longueur de journée. La vieillesse commençait à se faire ressentir. Ses articulations répondaient moins vite. Les jours de pluie, sa vieille blessure à l'avant-bras gauche se réveillait douloureusement. Et il se perdait de plus en plus souvent dans ses souvenirs. A certains moments, il s'attendait à voir un Sirius rieur surgir de derrière la porte de la bibliothèque, se moquant de sa passion pour les livres. A d'autre, il l'entendait presque l'appeler de sa chambre. Il avait toujours été son _Petit Roitelet_. Et Sirius avait été l' _Ardent Sopdet_. Brillant et attirant la lumière sur lui partout où il allait. Régulus en avait profité pour s'approprier les ombres. Il y avait toujours été beaucoup plus à l'aise. Et il avait continué à l'admirer de loin.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses canines. Il savait que lorsqu'il s'éteindrait, il aurait au moins vécu une partie de sa vie au plus près du bonheur.

 _Dans la cuisine_

Hermione regarda son mari et son meilleur ami d'un doux sourire. Il était loin le temps où ils se réveillaient chaque matin en se demandant si il allait être leur dernier…

« Vous pensez qu'un jour il nous révélera qui il est réellement ? » demanda-t-elle songeuse, le regard dérivant sur le plafond en direction de la bibliothèque.


End file.
